


Mensajero místico

by ShizukaR



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crime story - Freeform, F/M, Hamilton reference, Musical References, Roleplay Logs, jumin han is actually dead
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaR/pseuds/ShizukaR
Summary: Jaehee y Zen tienen una vida tranquila slice of life cuidando a Elizabeth Tercera, o al menos eso parecía hasta que curiosean en las circunstancias de la muerte de Jumin. Patente pendiente.





	1. I

"Yo, Jumin Han, declaro que este es mi último deseo y testamento. Por medio del presente documento, anulo y cancelo todos los testamentos y anexos que yo haya redactado anteriormente, de forma conjunta o separada. Declaro que soy mayor de edad para hacer este testamento y que tengo una buena salud mental. Este testamento expresa mis deseos sin influencia ni coacción indebida.

A mi padre, Maeng Han, le lego cinco (5) por ciento de mi patrimonio.

A mis compañeros de la RFA, Hyun Ryu, Jaehee Kang, Saeyoung Choi y Yoosung Kim, les lego a cada uno cinco (5) por ciento de mi patrimonio.

A mi gata, Elizabeth Tercera, le lego el setenta y cinco (75) por ciento restante junto con mi propia casa (ubicación clasificada).

Adicionalmente, a mi asistente personal, Jaehee Kang, también miembro de la RFA, la dejo a cargo del cuidado de mi querida Elizabeth Tercera, quien podrá utilizar el patrimonio legado a ella bajo su propio juicio, el cual confío que será el más apto para la gran responsabilidad que es cuidar de mi hermosa gata persa cuando yo ya no me encuentre en este mundo."

Eso era lo que decía el testamento. La firma y la declaración jurada eran auténticas. Jaehee no había podido hacer otra cosa en memoria del señor Han, como ella lo llamaba, pero en ese momento la estimación que él le tenía le pesaba incluso más que cuando estaba vivo. "Sigo sin poder creer que él..." El repentino fallecimiento de su jefe le había golpeado fuerte, en especial luego que el jefe de la RFA, V, hubiera muerto a causa de un cáncer pancreático.

Las puertas de la mansión Han se encontraban abiertas frente a ella, recibiéndola con una extraña sensación en su propio estómago. Para su alivio, Zen se había ofrecido a acompañarla en la mudanza, "y por cómo estoy no voy a poder cargar con todo sola...," pensó. Sin Jumin Han allí dentro, no sabría cómo reconocería esa casa.

—Y todo por la módica suma de cuidar a una gata... —agregó en voz alta, apretando más la caja con sus pertenencias que cargaba en sus brazos—. Hubiera preferido seguir en la oficina...

Siempre pensó que Jumin era no menos que un tarado y un forro, pero eso no evitó que una parte de él se rompiera al ver que se acordó de su persona al momento de escribir su testamento.

—¿Esa es la famosa gata que debes cuidar mientras su dueño se duchaba en la bañera de dinero?— Sabía que era así, intento bromear sobre los extraños hábitos del difunto, pero no pudo evitar volver al tono gris de luto pocos segundos después.—Yo también hubiera querido trabajar en la empresa más tiempo... Y ahora temo que esos días nunca vuelvan.

Tenía aún cinco por ciento de las acciones, pero el accionista mayoritario seguia siendo Elizabeth, así que la compañía era de ella por extensión Y ya nadie sabía que iba a pasar con todo y con todos sin V ni Jumin.

—Ella misma... —Se paró a pensar un segundo, pues por la alergia a los gatos de Zen no creía que pudiera estar mucho tiempo con la susodicha-. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar? Deben haber cabellos de G por todas partes, no me gustaría que pasaras un mal rato por ello.

El flete lo había traído el chofer Kim, quien a pesar de haber servido fielmente a la familia Han no había visto un centavo por la muerte de Jumin, pero por menos que nada había ayudado a Jaehee a trasladarse. "Deben haber habitaciones para un ejército en este lugar...," pensó, pasando por el Hall de entrada a la mansión.

—¿Elizabeth? —Llamó a la gata apenas ingresó, pero no esperaba que el animal contestara. "De seguro tiene su propio cuarto..."

—Yo creo que podr... ¡Achuz!— Comenzó a estornudar antes de pasar al Hall de entrada, con sólo ver la casa desde lejos sentía que podía taparsele la garganta en cualquier momento.

—Quiero ayudarte a desempacar, e instalarte, tu harías lo mismo por mi.— su nariz comenzó a enrojecer, pero se contuvo de sus ganas de estornudar al entrar a la mansión.

—Esta casa es enorme... Creo que el ego de Jumin si podía entrar aquí. —Miro hacia todos lados esperando no encontrarse al gato.— Este lugar es demasiado lindo como para que viviera ese pat...

Se detuvo en seco ante el hecho de que ese patán no estaba vivo precisamente. — Digo... ¡Lo único que podría mejorar este lugar sería una foto mía en gigantografía!

Se sintió halagada por la diligencia que tenía Zen para darle una mano con todo lo que había traído, mas al verlo reaccionar de manera tan brusca se alarmó sobre lo que podía suceder si se cruzaban con Elizabeth misma.

—Yo también te ayudaría, es cierto, pero no tengo alergias que puedan indisponerme si fuera el caso. Puedes quedarte en el um... —Ya era tarde para decirle eso pues ya había pasado, pero se rio un poco y se arrepintió al oír el comentario sobre el ego de Jumin. "Esto es una falta de respeto hacia el señor Han..." pensó, e intentó olvidarlo para contestar el otro comentario de Zen—. Gigantografías no tengo, pero debe haber algo de merchandising en un par de cajas en el camión. Pero primero encarguémonos de esto.

En el testamento había indicado que le pertenecía el patrimonio de Elizabeth, así que no sabía en qué habitación dejar sus pertenencias. Dormir en el cuarto de su jefe no era algo que hubiera querido tener que hacer en su vida, pero al ser su última voluntad tenía que tener algo de respeto.

—Seguramente Elizabeth se encuentre en la habitación del señor Han...

—¿Merchandising? Jaja, no me esperaba menos de mí, incluso llegue a traer cultura a la casa de Jumin.— dejó las cajas que llevaba en el suelo, para luego cruzar sus brazos y sonreír orgulloso de su propia fama, y omitir el hecho de que Jae tenía fotos de él, y que su portada era una de él mismo encuerado por lo que podía tener cualquier tipo de cosa allí.

— Si vas a dormir en la habitación de Jumin, tal vez quieras que incineremos las sábanas... A menos que quiera que se te pegue la esencia de limón agrio.— Comentó por lo extraño que pensó sería dormir en la cama de Jumin para ella, aunque luego reflexiono que también debería estar llena de pelos de gato.— Seguramente usaba dos plazas y media, así entraban los billetes y su gato dentro.

En un principio creyó que Zen estaba sorprendido por el merchandising de ella, pero fue mucho menos vergonzoso que hiciera un chiste sobre la casa en lugar de ella.

—Cultura sin duda —contestó, aun algo incómoda por el hecho de reír a costa del hombre que le había dado todo eso. "Que yo no pedí...," pensó, algo amarga. Siguió las indicaciones que el chofer le había dado para encontrar la habitación que le correspondía—. ¿Incinerar sábanas que me cuestan dos sueldos...?

Al llegar a la habitación, dejó la primera caja en el suelo, pero al observar el resto del cuarto, una bola de pelos blanca se acercó a maullarle, abriendo sus ojos azules casi por completo.

—Elizabeth... —Tomó a la gata entre sus brazos para llevarla al otro extremo de la habitación, cosa que Zen no se acercara demasiado a aquella gata.

—¿Dos sueldos? Es tan irónico que ahora tengas el dinero de tu sueldo anticipado de la mano de tu jef... ¡atchus!—Comentó abriendo las ventanas sólo para estornudar de nuevo al oír el nombre de la gata.

—¡Por favor, aleja a esa criatura de mí!— aunque ese gato nunca estuvo cerca de Zen, no evitaba que se sintiera perseguido sólo por verla de lejos.— Crei que lo único tóxico de Jumin era su relación con los derechos laborales.

No entendía cómo era Zen capaz de hacer tantos comentarios mordaces a costa de Jumin. Dejó a Elizabeth del otro lado de la amplia habitación, y una sensación le recorrió la garganta, aunque estaba segura que no era una alergia.

—Zen, puedo entender que tu relación con el señor Han no haya sido de las mejores... pero eso no significa que puedas regodearte en su memoria. —Antes de darse cuenta, quitó desagrado habló por ella, y de alguna manera no lograba decir disculpas. No se atrevía a darle la cara a Zen después de haber dicho eso, quedándose de espaldas mirando a Elizabeth y apretando sus puños.

Se quedo mirando hacia la ventana en cuanto oyó eso.—Ah, ¿eso hacia?— Respondió con voz apagada, aún no asimilaba no tener a Jumin allí y que ya no volviera.

—No creo que él quisiera que lo tratasemos diferente por algo tan insignificante...— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de un segundo a otro, pero no dejó de ver a la ventana — ¡Tan insignificante como estar muerto!

Grito sin mirar directamente a Jae, claramente no era un gran amigo, pero era un colega, que incluso lo ayudaba a él a conseguir contratos en ocasiones, y él en algún punto quería creer que no era buscando sólo algún beneficio.

Al oír la voz de Zen, se arrepintió de pensar que lo hacía con malicia. Con la relación conflictiva que él tenía con Jumin, no se le había ocurrido pensar que podía llegar a extrañarlo o siquiera a sentir empatía por su pérdida. Volteó a verlo, y no pudo evitar correr hacia él cuando notó sus ojos llorosos.

—No quise... Debí pensar que no lo hiciste adrede... —susurró, bajando la mirada. No era complicado siendo que Zen era más alto que ella, pero seguía sin poder mirarlo—. Seguiré tratando al señor Han como lo hice cuando él estaba... Como el hombre que me dio la oportunidad que yo buscaba cuando más la necesité. Reitero que no quise que llores...

En cuando ella se agachó la cabeza, él la abrazó, pues ella parecía necesitarlo y el estaba bastante seguro que en ese momento lo necesitaba.

—Era un idiota, pero no merecía morir así como así, de un día para el otro... Al menos pudo darnos un tiempo para despedirnos y decirnos que hacer sin él...— dijo en los oídos de Jae que estaban más cerca de sus labios de lo que jamás los había acercado.

Sentía que todo se derrumbaria en cualquier momento si soltaba a Jae, ¿Y si no volvían a trabajar juntos? ¿Y si no volvían a verse luego de eso? ¿Y si seven y yoosung se desvanecieran de su vida también? No le costaba pensar en como sería volver a la soledad, pero era lo que más le aterraba.

El abrazo la tomó por sorpresa, pues no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto físicas y menos a que Zen lo hiciera. Como si esa situación no fuera poca, el aliento de él pasando tan cerca de su oído le ponía la piel de gallina, mas no quería separarse de ahí. No era como si algún paparazzi supiera que Zen se encontraba ahí, en la mansión de un empresario muerto, "y estoy segura que ni siquiera se me notan los pechos," pensó. Podía pasar por un hombre tranquilamente si no prestaban atención.

—No solo él, también V... —Su garganta se trabó de un momento a otro, y terminó apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de Zen, cuidando que sus lentes no se partieran. Ponerse a llorar en medio de una mudanza no estaba dentro de sus planes, menos frente a él—. Me da algo de miedo pensar en lo que nos puede deparar... por eso prefiero no hacerlo.

—A mi también me asusta estar solo de nuevo.— se aferró aún más a Jaehee y luego la soltó con suavidad.

— Sin V no podemos ni siquiera volver al trabajo... aunque claro, que ya no necesitas trabajar.— se seco los ojos con un pañuelo que tenía y lo dejo sobre una mesa de la habitación.—Puedes quedartelo... Mi departamento está infestado de acosadores últimamente, prefiero que lo tengas tu antes que ellos.

No esperaba conseguir un pañuelo personal de Zen con lágrimas reales, y eso logró levantarle el ánimo un poco más.

—El señor Han había sido elegido por V como siguiente líder de la RFA... Pero ya has visto cómo estamos —comentó. Hubiera usado el pañuelo para secar sus propias lágrimas si no hubiera sido un objeto de colección—. Lo atesoraré, aunque me preocupa que tus fanáticos se estén pasando de la raya. Pensando en eso... Todavía quedan varias cajas que traer... bueno, no tengo mucha ropa más que varios trajes del mismo color y algunos libros. No creo que nos tome mucho más.

\- Esta bien, no tengo la agenda muy apretada el día de hoy.- afirmó Zen, no tenía problemas si la mudanza duraba aún más, pocas veces tenía tiempo para salir con amigos o con mujeres, o con las personas que fueran casualmente ambas.

\- Una vez descubrieron donde vivo, no hay seguridad que aguante...- comentó en un suspiro.- Tal vez deba contratar a una empresa de seguridad o instalar un sistema más complejo...

-¿No? ...¿A qué hora debes ir a ensayar? No quiero que estar aquí interrumpa tu horario de trabajo... -comentó, volviendo a la realidad. Zen era un actor reconocido en el mundo de los musicales, y una mera fanática como ella no merecía acaparar su tiempo. "Es injusto para las demás. Zen existe por todos nosotros."

Al volver al tema de los fanáticos obsesivos de Zen, por un momento fantaseó con que él viviera en la mansión Han; habían habitaciones de sobra, y estaba segura que el sistema de seguridad era implacable. "¡Pero no puedo sugerirle eso! Cualquier paparazzi lo aprovecharía para hacer un escándalo... E S C A N D A L O." Su mente de mujer de negocios reemplazó a su mente de fangirl enseguida.

-Ahora que estaré aquí, puedo prestarte mi departamento, si quieres -contestó-. No tiene un gran sistema de seguridad, pero está algo apartada del área urbana principal, y es una zona tranquila. No creo que vayas a tener inconvenientes.

\- Descuida, sólo tengo que ir al gimnasio en un par de horas... hay tiempo de sobra para terminar - contestó, mientras volvía para buscar más cajas.

-¿Ir a tu casa? Seria de mucha ayuda... ¿Vives muy lejos? ¿como haces para ir?- La idea de irse a vivir a los suburbios no era muy tentadora, pero tenía menos probabilidades de ser acosado allí.

—Oh... eso es un alivio —contestó, casi volviendo a respirar. Fue detrás de él buscando bajar más de sus pertenencias, también aliviada de que faltaran pocas—. De la casa del señor Han, no son demasiadas calles hasta llegar, aunque tengo mi propio aut... —Se detuvo en seco, recalculando la idea de que Zen viviera en el departamento de una mujer soltera—. Ehm, pensándolo bien, no sé si sería bueno que la prensa supiera que el departamento en donde vives te lo presté... bueno, no sé si estoy siendo paranoica.

—Creo que es cierto...— comentó zen recordando que podían entrar por cualquier parte si estaba en una casa poco vigilada o que no se encontrase en el subsuelo.

—Debería considerar otras opciones— comentó ya en la puerta con las cajas, debía terminar rápido el trabajo para poder relajarse lo antes posible y de paso huir de ese gato endemoniado—. Tal vez pueda quedarme con Seven que tiene seguridad en su casa... o aquí mismo jajaja.

Era cierto que si había alguien que cuidaba de sus cosas, era Jumin, con lo que adoraba su dinero y a si gato, de seguro no podía entrar una hoja traída por el viento sin que el lo supiera... o al menos mientras el estaba vivo.

Para Jaehee, más allá de poder relajarse mientras hacía la mudanza, los problemas se seguían acumulando. No bastaba con la muerte de Jumin y V; el departamento de Zen infestado de acosadores era otro problema, y las soluciones que encontraba no eran satisfactorias. "Luciel no es una opción tan mala..."

—La última vez que Luciel me llamó a su casa, la puerta me pidió que la saludara en arábico. Esa puerta tiene carácter... —En su sano juicio no iba a dejar que Zen se quedara en su casa. La seguridad del señor Han seguía siendo muy estricta, pero si llegaban a averiguar que vivía junto a una mujer soltera le vendría otro escándalo. En la casa de 707 al menos no podrían decirle nada sobre mujeres—. Aunque vivir sola aquí se ve algo...

Al llegar a la habitación, le sorprendió ver a Elizabeth corriendo inquieta alrededor de la cama; dejó las últimas cajas de la mudanza cerca del marco de la puerta para acercarse a la gata, y al verla a los ojos se sorprendió de la expresión de preocupación que podía tener un gato.

—No sé qué le pasa a esta gata... —susurró, también extrañada de que siguiera corriendo para después tirarse sobre su falda—. El señor Han sabría mejor cómo cuidarte...

\- No lo sé... Ir con Seven... Tengo miedo de perder un ojo...-ciertamente, aunque la casa de seven fuera un lugar seguro, su casa no parecía un lugar en donde pudieran convivir dos personas tan diferentes.

\- Por cierto... ¡Atchus, achus, achus!- estornudo al ver a Elizabeth de lejos junto con Jaehee-. Creo que mejor me voy a otro cuarto antes de llamar a un taxi.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió a la cocina y no pudo evitar abrir las ventanas para ventilarse a si mismo-. Dios mío, that was close.

"A ver, su casa no es segura, y necesita un lugar donde vivir. No le puedo dar mi departamento, no puede irse al bunker de Seven a vivir de papitas Honey Buddha, menos que menos quedarse aquí. La única opción es el piso de Yoosung..." Los pensamientos de Jaehee divagaban mientras observaba los ojos de la gata. "Realmente tendremos que vivir aquí dando pena ajena, huh, Elizabeth Tercera..."

—¡¿Zen?! —Al oír los estornudos violentos que la presencia de Elizabeth le habían causado, dejó a la gata en el cuarto de Jumin para ver a dónde se había dirigido. "Elizabeth puede dañar su carrera peor que un escándalo."—. Lo siento. Debí alejarla apenas entraste a la habitación. Fue mala mía... —Apenas pensó cómo disculparse, terminó por fijarse en la caja donde el señor Han guardaba sus infusiones—. Esas eran todas las cajas, creo. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

Luego de tomar un poco de aire fresco, se sentía mucho mejor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo este tema del acosador una vez se quedó sólo por un momento.

Las ventanas abiertas... ¿hace cuanto tiempo no tenía las ventanas abiertas? No podía darse esos lujos en su departamento, y era sofocante estar allí.

\- Esta bien, ya me siento mucho mejor.- Esos últimos días su casa ya no se sentía su hogar, todos los días temia terminar como John Lennon y en esos momentos simplemente quería olvidarse de llamar al taxi para volver al departamento.

\- Yo... Esta bien, tomemos algo... ¿Earl gray tiene?- preguntó a modo de chiste-. Era broma, con cualquier té estaré bien.

—¿Earl Grey? No me sorprendería que el señor Han tuviera... —Se sentía algo incómoda, hurgando en los rincones de esa casa como si se tratara de la suya. "Eso dice el testamento..." No podía dejar de pensar ni siquiera cuando se sentaba a preparar una infusión—. En efecto, lo tiene. ¿Lo prefieres liviano o cargado?

En ese momento, se sorprendía de no conocer los gustos de Zen en cuanto a bebidas sin alcohol. Por algún motivo le apasionaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el proceso de hacer bebidas calientes, en especial si no se trataba de café instantáneo de oficina. Sólo faltaba que el agua comenzara a hervir, mientras tanto tomó asiento en la mesa.

-¿en serio tienes?- era irregular que alguien lo tuviese, de hecho le pareció gracioso porque era algo que difícilmente uno encontraba en una casa-. Cargado está bien.

Se sentó a la mesa esperando a su merienda.- por cierto, ¿tu que tomas, Jae? No me gusta mucho comer sólo...

—No yo, pero parece que el señor Han tenía guardados unos saquitos. —Tomó una nota mental para cuando llegara el momento de poner el té en la taza antes que Zen se sirviera—. Suelo tomar mucho café dentro y fuera del trabajo. Incluso si me da energía, me ayuda a relajar... ¿No comes solo? —Se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado enseguida. "Él no trabaja en una oficina, tiene compañeros de trabajo que lo respetan. Por supuesto que tiene compañía cuando come"—. Yo... Siempre como por mi cuenta. En el trabajo, en mi casa...

-Ya veo...- comentó recostandose en su silla-. Yo no tomó café, simplemente causaría un desastre en mi rutina de sueño de belleza y mancharia mi dentadura perfecta.

\- No me gusta comer solo... Me veo obligado a hacerlo, pero no me gusta...- comentó mirando hacia otro lado-. Debería conseguirme una novia o alguien que me acompañe...

-Bueno, nunca pude ir a tu otra casa, así que tal vez pueda venir a visitarte de vez en cuando, Jae.- Finalizó sonriendole, pero más que nada, Zen lo sintió como una formalidad. Aún sentía inseguridad de lo que iba a pasar, y esa no fue su mejor actuación de un personaje con confianza.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al oír los motivos por los que Zen no tomaba café. "De alguna manera, ya me lo imaginaba," pensó, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando oyó la manera en la que hablaba sobre sus hábitos.

—Creí que comías con tus compañeros de trabajo, o algo así... —Hubiera preferido no comentar sobre una materia tan personal, mas la conversación se había desviado allí sin que ella se diera cuenta—. S-si quieres, puedes venir a comer cuando gustes, pues, eso, creo que voy a tener que comer sola la mayor parte del tiempo... Sólo si quieres. No quisiera intervenir en tu carrera.

"Mi otra casa..." Ese pensamiento se le hacía demasiado extraño. Hasta el día anterior su departamento era su hogar, y había tenido que cambiarlo por un capricho legal de su jefe. Le hacía feliz que Zen quisiera ir a verla incluso sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, y aunque tuvieran que ser pocas veces por la vida ajetreada de un actor de teatro, ya estaba agradeciendolo.

-A veces lo hago, pero no es como que pueda estar trabajando todo el tiempo...- comentó arreglando su cabello algo extrañado, de solo pensar en estar solo de nuevo en su casa le daban escalofríos.

\- Puedo venir seguido... Bueno, no se mucho de cocina, pero puedo comprar la comida a veces...- Realmente se sentía aliviado de poder pasar más tiempo alejado de su departamento, y más aún de poder pasarlo con alguien que apreciaba-. Descuida, tal vez pueda invitarte a que vengas a mis ensayos... He notado que te gustan los musicales.

Antes de poder comentar nada, la tetera había comenzado a hervir, y Jaehee debió retirarse antes de poder contestar. "Acaba de invitarme a verlo a ensayar y no me desmaye. ¿Eso es un avance?"

—A tus... Ensayos... Sí, me gustan los musicales. Especialmente donde actúas tú —respondió, algo agradecida de poder darle la espalda. No estaba segura de poder adularlo cara a cara en un momento como ese.

Luego de servir las tazas, volvió a acomodarse junto a la mesa. "Quizás necesite leche y azúcar..."

—Aunque... No puedo aceptar esa invitación. —Sopló un poco su café para enfriarlo y suspiró—. Si yo asistiera, tendrías que dejar que todas tus fanáticas fueran contigo, y eso sería bastante problemático para el set. Me basta con ver la versión final. —Le hubiera encantado no tener que rechazarlo, pero en esa ocasión no tenía manera de aceptar.

\- Descuida- procedió a hacer Lo mismo que Jaehee y sopló en su earl gray desplazando algo de vapor-. No irás como mi fanática, irás como mi invitada especial, mi amiga.

No podía aceptar un no como respuesta, no quería que su fandom tóxico limitara las acciones de Jaehee, al menos se lo debía a ella por preocuparse tanto por él.

-Insisto, Para mi no eres una admiradora más, Jaehee.

Finalmente le dio un sorbo a su té.

Todavía no había tomado un sorbo de café, pero la frase de Zen le hizo pensar que se hubiera atragantado si lo hubiese hecho. Se calmó un poco antes de llevarse la taza a la boca.

—¿Tu amiga...? —Incluso si ya llevaba su tiempo en la RFA, no estaba segura de si llamar "amigos" a quienes estaban ahí. Jumin era su jefe, Yoosung era como un sobrino o un primo menor que apenas empezaba a conocer la vida, y Seven era como un compañero de trabajo ineficiente con quien no se podía hablar en serio. Sentía admiración por Zen, pero eso no quería decir que fueran cercanos—. Insisto en que si voy allí sólo te traeré problemas... Tienes una carrera espectacular. No quiero arruinarlo.

Cerro los ojos por un momento y suspiró profundo.

\- Por supuesto, cada vez que me pregunto en quien sería capaz de confiar...- comentó mientras se levantaba tomando un poco mas de té Y dejándo la taza sobre la mesa-. Confiaria en ti absolutamente.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo Y prosiguio en medio de un bostezo:

\- Aaahhhwww Soy una brillante estrella, no hay forma que mi carrera se arruine por algo así... Aaaawww Siempre estarás invitada, Jae...

Luego de eso, se volvió a sentar con los ojos cerrados.

—Me halaga bastante que pienses eso... —No se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta en lugar de pensarlo, aunque estaba extrañada del repentino cansancio de Zen. "Acabamos de tener una mudanza, debe ser normal..." No notó su propio bostezo luego de beber otro sorbo de café, incluso si Zen parecía estar dormido en su asiento. Observó su reflejo en la taza de café antes de sentir que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a volverse borroso, sus párpados pesando—. Como que de repente tengo sueño... ¿Y tú?

\- Me halaga que te halague...- eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero Zen lentamente sentía que se volvía más ajeno a la conversación.

-Yo...no puedo permitirme dormir... fuera de mi siesta... Aaawww... reparadora.- comentó aún cabezeando en el aire y sacando fuerzas para levantarse de su silla, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

\- Te llevaré a... la cama... Si quieres...- no espero a que respondiera, puso su cuerpo bajo las axilas de Jaehee para llevarla sobre él.

Dos cosas tomaron por sorpresa a Jaehee; la primera, había respondido al halago en voz alta, y la segunda, en cualquier momento sentiría que caería dormida sentada. Su estado era tal que el agarre de Zen ni siquiera la había tomado por sorpresa, siendo que tampoco podía resistirse. "Debo dejar de tener fantasías con Zen... Bueno, una más y ya."

—Puedes bajarme en el sofá... La cama del señor Han estará llena de pelos... No quiero... que te alergies... —El calor de su cuerpo había subido y no lo había notado, más preocupada por lo que ocurriría luego. También estaba segura que Zen desconocía dónde estaba la habitación de Jumin, pero con caerse dormida en cualquier piso con alfombra iba a estar conforme.

No podía dejarse vencer por el sueño, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacerse a si mismo las preguntas básicas como "qué" o "por que", simplemente intento luchar contra la somnolencia con todas sus fuerzas.

Levanto sobre él el cuerpo de su amiga y la tiró en el sofá que se encontraba a unos metros con toda la suavidad que pudo en su estado.

\- Est...- no pudo modular llegado a un punto y su cuerpo se cayó sobre el de Jaehee.

\- N...Zzzzz...- finalmente termino dormido junto a su amiga.


	2. II

Era muy usual para Jaehee despertarse contracturada sobre el sofá de su departamento; varias veces no podía darse el lujo de dormir en su cama por falta de energía para moverse. Lo único distinto eran dos hechos: el primero, nunca había despertado en la sala de estar del señor Han. El segundo, se sentía aplastada por algo grande y tibio, o más bien alguien que no parecía ser lo suficientemente pequeño como para que ambos entraran cómodamente en él.

—Hoy es... ¿qué día es hoy? —se preguntó, buscando alguna ventana que le indicara la hora del día. Recordaba haber estado despierta por la tarde, y la oscuridad afuera de ella le hacía creer que había estado dormida por un largo rato, con sus lentes puestos, incluso su traje de secretaria. "Debería cambiarme..." Al intentar levantarse, sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado, "casi como si hubiera otra..."—. ¡¿Z-zen?!

Cuando se volteó, el rostro del actor, y luego notó que también todo su cuerpo se encontraba empujándola hacia los almohadones del sillón. No tenía la fuerza para moverse, y la situación tampoco la ayudaba mucho a reaccionar rápido. "No puedo despertarlo de su sueño de belleza... ¡Pero tampoco puedo dejar que se quede tan cerca! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo...?"

-Ooww... Waw...- bostezo, no había llegado a oír cuando su alarma sonó y atinó a responder a la pregunta de jaehee-. Hoy es viernes, 31 de febrero.

Claramente no era viernes, pero no abría sus ojos aún, y sólo atino a rodear con sus brazos aquel cuerpo junto a él, sólo para que sus manos llegasen a un pelaje peinado y mullidito.

Llegó a sobresaltarse cuando oyó que gritaban su nombre-. ¡¿Jaehee?! ¡¿qué haces en mi casa?!

Se cayó del sofá, dando una vuelta en el suelo y al levantarse se percató que sus manos tenían pelos blancos-. Esto... ¡¿estaré perdiendo mi precioso cabello?!

La voz de Zen la sobresaltó tanto como la suya a él, en especial por lo rápido que se había caído luego de haberla abrazado. Apenas al girarse había notado que Elizabeth estaba allí en lugar de la habitación de Jumin.

-¡E-esta no es tu casa! ¡Estamos en el living del señor Han! -exclamó, algo avergonzada por haber despertado en esa situación. "¿Por qué me dormí en primer lugar...?"-. Y eso no es tuyo... Ese es el cabello de Elizabeth...

-Ya veo... no me estoy quedando calvo ¡Atchus! ¡atchus! ¡atchus!- comenzó a estornudar frenéticamente mirando a su diestra-. ¡En vez de eso, voy a quedar manco!

Volvió a la cocina para lavar sus manos, mientras los estornudos no cesaban-. ¿Que pasó anoche? No recuerdo nada... ¿Tu y yo...?

Grito para que Jaehee pudiera escucharlo desde la cocina.

Se quedó en su lugar en el sofá, abrazando uno de los almohadones, apenas notando que seguía con los zapatos puestos a pesar de recién levantarse. "Ahora por mi culpa y mi siesta Zen no podrá irse por estar indispuesto..."

-¿A-anoche...? ¡¿Pasó toda una noche?! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la oficina del señor Han! ¡No puedo creer que realmente hice que llegues tarde...! -Nerviosa, se levantó apurada del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer otra taza de café. De sólo pensar que Zen creía que esa noche había ocurrido algo quería arrancarse con las manos el poco pelo que quedaba-. Sólo nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá... que yo recuerde no pasó nada... Dios, ¡no puede ser que me permita tantos lujos en vez de preocuparme por trabajar!

-¿Tantos lujos? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Zen no comprendía exactamente porque la alegraba tanto pasar tiempo con él.

\- Creo que debe ser una especie de crimen acaparar el cuerpo más bello de todo Corea para dormir, Jae... ¡atchis!- comentó llevando travieso su mano a su boca y guiñandole el ojo.

Se sentía muy confundido por la tarde anterior, más aún, sus propios estornudos no lo dejaban pensar en silencio.

-Voy a tener que...- reviso su teléfono una vez secadas sus manos, sólo para darse cuenta que tenía varias llamadas y mensajes perdidos-. Deberé avisar a todos donde esto...

Se quedó detenido en un momento, la verdad era que no quería decirle a nadie que estuvo allí, porque pondría en riesgo la integridad de Jae y su potencial escondite.

-Solo les diré que tuve una emergencia y que no pude contestar el teléfono...

Luego de poner el agua en la cafetera, Jaehee se puso de espaldas a la mesada y trató de respirar por un momento. Al contrario que ella, pasado el incidente de Elizabeth, Zen ya se veía calmado, lo suficiente como para comenzar a hablar de su belleza. Normalmente ella lo hubiera seguido, pero no veía cómo reírse en ese momento.

-En lugar de estar pendiente de mi agenda, me preocupé por cuestiones personales. Eso es un lujo -respondió, llevando una mano a su frente. En ese momento, no sabía por qué el comentario de Zen la avergonzaba tanto-. Ni siquiera lo acaparé adrede...

Miró su teléfono, pasando por su agenda telefónica, y una punzada de angustia pasó por su pecho. "Ya ni siquiera puedo trabajar para el señor Han..." Su rutina anotada allí ya no tenía…

\- Esta bien, acaparame todo... Digo... Si Me avisas-. Era una conversación un poco incómoda de tener después de lo sucedido, pero no le molestaba acudir a los llamados de Jae... ella siempre se había esforzado mucho por todos.

No pudo evitar ver que el ánimo decayó en su compañera en cierta forma, hasta el punto mismo de no querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-Jaehee...- Zen se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella, hablando muy despacio como para que solamente ella pudiera oirlo-. Está bien, no va a pasarme nada... ¿Tu estas bien?

A pesar de querer alzar la mirada, sus ojos no podían concentrarse en nada más que el texto en el fondo de las tareas del día. "20:00 Funeral del señor Han. Asistir con ropa adecuada." Se sentía tan agitada como si no hubiera tenido unas buenas horas de sueño antes.

-Sólo... No sé qué está pasando ahora mismo. Siento que perdí cualquier tipo de noción... Ya no sé qué hacer, ni con mi vida ni con mi carrera. Esta situación es demasiado... surreal. -Su voz había comenzado a temblar incluso si esperaba hablar más claramente, y sintió una lágrima cayendo por su rostro. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesada, tomando la cafetera y volcando el café en una de las tazas-. R-recién vuelvo a recordar que todavía no velaron al señor Han, y debo asistir aunque no esté en mi…

El paisaje se decoloro por un momento, a zen ya no le estaban importando mucho más los factores ajenos a Jaehee.

\- Tu... carrera... Puedes...- no se le ocurría mucho que decir, verla perdida provocaba que no encontrara el rumbo de sus palabras-. Quiero... Yo te...

Apretó a Jaehee contra su pecho, no quería irse en ese momento, tan sólo un rato más, podía ser mejor para ambos, sólo un momento.

-Quiero contratarte... Quiero... Que no te vayas, volver a la RFA contigo y que todo sea como antes...- fijo su vista en La araña del techo y se dejó embelesar por ella-. Tenemos que seguir, de alguna manera debemos hacerlo, Jae... Yo no quiero irme... No hasta que todo esto se resuelva...

Tuvo que dejar la taza sobre la mesa para corresponder al agarre de Zen, sin poder evitar manchar de lágrimas su tapado. "Él ya no puede ir a ningún lado, porque ya lo estropeé todo..." Era mucho menos desmotivador que descargarse sola, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza todos los pensamientos de la situación.

—Es imposible que vuelva a ser como antes... no necesitas una manager, si ya estás haciendo todo bien por tu cuenta... N-ni siquiera tengo que volver al trabajo. Tengo esta casa y Elizabeth y el dinero del señor Han —intentaba decir, pero mientras hipaba no creía que se le entendiera demasiado—. ¿Qué es lo que se tiene que resolver...? El único es que termino arrastrándote con mi estupidez.

-Tenemos que pensar como hacer que todo funcione sin Jumin...- comentó percatandose de la humedad en su ropa.

Zen dio un suspiro, no podía creer que realmente estuviera sucediendo.

\- No estás arrastrándome, Jaehee... Me quedo contigo porque quiero hacerlo, porque se lo que es...- Zen se detuvo ¿alguna vez se habría sentido como Jaehee? Tal vez más de las que pueda recordar, a pesar de haber huido de su familia, era su terquedad lo que lo mantenía resguardado de la soledad casi todo el tiempo, pero aún cuando obtuvo lo que quería, sólo le generó más dudas con respecto a si mismo-. Porque yo no quiero pasar mis días sólo, porque necesito un amigo ahora mismo...

Lo único que le alegró fue un pequeño detalle de Lo que dijo Jaehee, comentario que le hizo romper con su angustia un poco mientras daba una pequeña risa-. Yo nunca mencioné nada sobre ser mi mánager... Pero si quieres, puedo darte el honor de representar al hombre mortal más bello y talentoso de todo Corea.

La verdad era que necesitaba que alguien lo representara, y le era difícil confiar en la mayoría de los burócratas, por No decir que todos.

La empatía de Zen era uno de los rasgos que ella admiraba, pero nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría a experimentarla en primera persona, "y en una situación tan patética..." Ella había crecido acostumbrada a hacerse cargo de sus propias acciones, de sus propios errores, y hacía más de diez años había tenido que adaptarse a ello por la fuerza. Seguía sin creer que él la consideraba una amiga, y era lo que más agradecía de todo eso. "Tener un amigo que te acompañe..."

—No puedo pensarlo... No ahora. Y no creo que pueda —respondió, alejando su rostro de la ropa de Zen. Mirando su rostro, le dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no por el duelo de su jefe; no recordaba la última vez que alguien se ofrecía a acompañarla en sus dificultades—. Me alegra que me haya…

-Ya es tarde...- mencionó mirando un reloj con forma de gato Elizabeth que marcaban más de la una en sus patitas-. Tendré que quedarme toda la noche.

-Solo quiero que lo pienses, Jaehee... No quiero presionarte a trabajar conmigo- comentó girando la taza de te a medio tomar que había tomado esa tarde-. ¿Una sensación de deja-vu?

Había algo extraño en el ambiente, claramente su bestia interior se encontraba demasiado dormida como para pensar en Jaehee como mujer, al menos esa noche en ese momento-. Es demasiado tarde, no creo poder conseguir un taxi a esta hora sin que sea un escándalo...

"Es-cán-da-lo," pensó Jaehee, de nuevo, "como si no fuera suficiente que faltaste a todas tus prácticas de hoy por mi patética culpa..." Estando un poco más tranquila, se llevó el café a la boca, considerando si sería un escándalo tan grande que Zen fuera representado. "Eventualmente lo necesitará, aunque no sé qué opinen las fanáticas sobre una representante mujer... O las lacras que viven a partir del chusmerío."

—No sé cuántas habitaciones tiene esta casa todavía... Acomódate en la que te guste, no puedo dejar que sigas dormido en el sofá —comentó. Incluso si acababa de levantarse de una siesta, la somnoliencia le volvió enseguida, y los nervios que intentaba calmar parecían haberse disparado, ni siquiera pudiendo sostener con pulso firme la taza—. Me alegra que me hayas acompañado... aunque realmente no pensé que ocurriera este contratiempo... Tú mencionaste que querías darme trabajo, y no sé qué trabajo me puede dar un actor si no es como manager.

En ese momento podía hablar con más claridad, como si su angustia se hubiera drenado de un momento a otro. Hubiera preferido no separarse de Zen, pero su café se enfriaba y todavía necesitaba despertarse por completo para revisar que esa notificación en su teléfono no fuera solo un sueño. Al momento de llevarse la taza a la boca, el aroma particular de esa marca de café le trajo una imagen a su mente.

—Tengo una extraña sensación de déja-vù...

-Bueno, cuando me imaginé la casa de Jumin, nunca pensé que pudiera tener más que una cama... Y una habitación donde durmiera su gato cuando el no estuviera...- Pensó en lo antipático de él, la única razón por la que podría no tener más pelo de gato en una casa con un persa debía ser que su mucama era tan explotada como Jaehee y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo de lo que pudiera admitir.

\- Esta bien, el café no es... ¿Jaehee?- estaba algo perdido cuando vio la extraña reacción de su amiga, definitivamente algo no estaba en orden-. ¡¿Te pasa algo?!

-Me está pasando todo. Mi jefe está muerto. Mi casa ya no es mi casa. Ni siquiera necesito seguir usando lentes ni cabello corto porque el señor Han ya no está para decírmelo. Elizabeth ahora es mi hija. -No sabía si lo que decía tenía algún tipo de sentido, pero al menos lo sacaba de adentro de esa forma. Seguía cubriendo sus ojos, intentando enviar para adentro las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir.

En cualquier momento las náuseas iban a causar una situación desagradable, sólo si no se desmayaba por el cansancio primero. "Todo esto me está volviendo dolorosamente emocional," pensó.

-No... No hace falta que duermas con Elizabeth -dijo, intentando reírse un poco. Zen estaba todavía allí, e incluso si estaba haciendo una escena frente a él, sabía que no ocurriría nada malo con ello. Descubrió su rostro, girando su mirada al pasillo-. Creo que me tocará dormir en el cuarto del señor Han... Estaré bien...

-¿Elizabeth tu hija?- nunca hubiera imaginado que tenían ese tipo de relación con el gato se Jumin, era gracioso, triste y perturbador a la vez-. Jaehee... Todos nos sentimos mal por la muerte de Jumin... Sólo... Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Aunque era cierto que eran horas de dormir, Zen seguía espabilado, durmió bastantes horas junto a Jaehee sin darse cuenta-. Esta bien, si tienes sueño podré cantarte la canción de cuna que estoy ensayando para mi próxima obra-. Zen guiño un ojo, le sorprendía la somnolencia de su compañera, pero dadas las circunstancias, sólo podría ser cansancio.

Cuando notó lo que dijo, sintió que era egoísta creer que la única afectada por la muerte de Jumin era ella; por más que no estuviera pasándolo bien, no era la única. Al oír la sugerencia de Zen, no logró decir palabra y sentir el calor en su rostro hizo que el sonrojo aumentara.

-... ¿lo harías? -"¡No, no hace falta que Zen lo haga!", pensó, riendo un poco para sus adentros por lo ridícula de la situación. "No puedes dejar que tu imaginación empiece a actuar, menos ahora"-. Preferiría que no me arruinaras la sorpresa... Espero estar más presentable mañana.

La sorpresa de Jaehee le resultó particularmente encantadora, verla un poco más alegre le subía los ánimos, por un momento quería olvidarse del duelo-. ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! ¡Aunque al director no le guste!

No solía tomarse ese tipo de decisiones creativas haciendo spoiler sobre una escena de una obra, pero no era momento para dudar-. Ya, si no quieres, puedo asegurarme que seas la primera en oírlo en el estreno.

Eran altas horas de la noche, y Jaehee estaba pensando en el día de mañana, sin embargo a Zen no le gustaba la idea de dormir más que una cantidad de horas acotada-. Yo me quedaré despierto seguramente, no tengo mucho sueño luego de...- casi se olvidaba de haber dormido con su amiga, un leve rubor paso por su rostro y se pregunto a si mismo a sus adentros si no fuera un pervertido cualquiera por ello-. Nuestra... siesta.

-Si insistes, tampoco voy a negarme -se corrigió, pensando que rechazar un ofrecimiento así bien podía ofenderlo. No obstante, luego que Zen mencionara el hecho de que durmieron juntos, no ayudó que su vergüenza se fuera. El hecho de que Zen también estuviera algo rojo no ayudaba, por lo que hizo el ademán de acomodar sus lentes para ocultar en parte su rostro.

El sonido de su teléfono la salvó de tener que contestar ese comentario, y se hubiera sorprendido de recibir un mensaje de madrugada si no se hubiera tratado de la aplicación de la RFA. "Me pregunto qué hacen Yoosung y Luciel tan tarde," pensó, por un momento olvidando que ambos tenían hábitos nocturnos.

-Realmente se les ocurre hablar a esta hora... -se dijo, tomando su teléfono para desbloquear la pantalla.

Yoosung: Hay alguien más despierto?

Yoosung: No me puedo dormir T_T

Yoosung: Todos ustedes están conectados! Alguno responda!

-¡Seria todo un gusto! Yo...- el sonido de su celular vibrando en su bolsillo le hizo detener lo que estaba diciendo, ¿acaso era el único en la RFA que sabía que hay que mantener buenos hábitos de sueño para mantener una piel radiante? Decidió no responder a esa pregunta-. Al menos se que no es el director regañandome.

Reviso sus mensajes y le contestó a Yoosung:

Zen: ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?

Zen: ¿Te ha sucedido algo?

No prestó atención al comentario innecesario de Zen sobre su jefe muerto, "de nuevo, no tenían la mejor de las relaciones..." Creía que si Yoosung se quedaba hasta la madrugada despierto era porque estaba jugando LOLOL, pero ella tampoco estaba haciendo su actividad usual.

Yoosung: Ya dije que no puedo dormir T_T

Yoosung: Soy el único que no puede creer que Jumin...?

Jaehee: Yoosung, no tienes clases mañana?

Yoosung: Sí las tengo! Pero mi mente no colabora!

Yoosung: ...un segundo. Zen no está teniendo su siesta de belleza? :o

Zen noto una reacción extraña de parte de su compañera y rápidamente decidió rectificarse-. ¡Yo me refería a mi director de la obra! No fue mi intención... Yo sólo decía que como nuestros teléfonos sonaron a la vez...

Zen suspiro, no era el mejor momento para ese tipo de malentendidos, a todos les había afectado la muerte de Jumin.

Zen: Hoy he dormido una siesta bastante larga

Zen: Aunque a esta hora no puedo llamar a mi dermatologa para saber que procede...

-... -La percepción de Zen era tan precisa que ya no sabía si él siempre había tenido esa observación o si ella era demasiado transparente frente a él-. No, no, no tienes que aclarar nada... En serio. Tuve que saber que no ibas a ser tan ácido...

Yoosung: Siesta? Creí que ibas a ayudar a Jaehee con su mudanza! >:c

Yoosung: Luego el irresponsable soy yo...

Jaehee: Sí lo hizo

Jaehee: Tuvimos un inconveniente mientras tanto

Yoosung: Inconveniente? 0_o

"Mejor no aclaro, que oscurezco...", pensó Jaehee, sin saber cómo salirse de esa confusión.

\- No, lo siento, yo... Fue mi culpa- le llamo poderosamente la atención esa conversación que estaba teniendo con Yoosung, a ese punto no sabía si intervenir o no.

Zen: Nosotros sólo dormimos una siesta por el cansancio

Zen: En camas separadas

707: Very specific.

Zen: Shut up!

-¡No fue tu culpa! Y punto -se calló antes de seguir hablando, pues, estaba notando que tenía los nervios de punta. Era suficiente con que ella estuviera preocupada sin que Zen estuviera involucrado. Rio un poco al ver la mentira piadosa que escribió él, sonriendo con algo de complicidad.

Jaehee: Luciel, tú también estás despierto?

Yoosung: Mmmmm... No estoy creyendo en lo que dice Zen :3

Yoosung: SEVEN!

Yoosung: I like my parents~

Ese lado tan decidido de Jaehee le sorprendía, no recordaba si alguna vez ella le había dado un ultimátum así, pero en su sorpresa decidió hacerle caso y dejar de hablar del tema-. Creo que necesitaremos una coartada, jeje- comentó guiñando un ojo.

Zen: De todas maneras ya estoy en casa de nuevo.

707: Who says that?

Zen: I love to be at home but each day's another stalk...

707: ¿Sigues con el problema de los acosadores?

Zen: No dejan de perseguirme

707: Tal vez deberías mudarte también

Cada vez que Zen le hacía un guiño no podía evitar sentirse como una adolescente fechada, "¡pero ahora parecemos niños haciendo una travesura! ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida...?"

-Nunca fui particularmente buena mintiendo... -comentó.

Yoosung: Qué envidia! A mí ni mis compañeras de uni me invitan a salir...

Jaehee: No es para nada una situación envidiable

Yoosung: Perdón TuT Pero es que, zen siempre tiene tanta atención

Yoosung: Pero bueno, no consigues ningún lugar?

Yoosung: Con lo grande que es la mansión de Jumin seguro entras ahí junto con Jaehee!

Jaehee: No

-¿En serio?- A su parecer era agradable que fuera así, aunque nunca podría ser actriz como él Por el hecho de no poder mentir, sólo le daba más razones para considerarla la persona más confiable que conocía-. Todavía mi oferta de ser mánager sigue vigente.

No podía dejar de sonreír ante la idea de que ella fuera su mano derecha.

707: Hear me out

Zen: No way

707: La casa de Jumin tiene una serie de medidas de seguridad, que defenderian tu integridad.

Zen: No one will take the bait.

No entendía por qué traía a colación de nuevo el tema de trabajar con él; en ese momento, la oferta se veía igual de tentadora, pero estaba segura que tenía que pensarlo mejor. "... Zen no se conseguirá otro mánager antes, ¿verdad? Una estrella comenzando como él debe tener muchas personas más capaces dispuestas a organizar su agenda..."

-Uhm, ¿eso a qué viene? -preguntó, algo confundida.

Yoosung: I disagree~!

Jaehee: And if it fails? Va a ser un escándalo...

Yoosung: Jaehee, that's why he needs it!

Le alegraba que ella hiciera esa pregunta, iba a ser difícil de convencer- I know it's a lot to ask- comenzó a cantarle con toda la alegria y suavidad, con toda la dedicacion, como si fuera el mismo dia de estreno de su obra esperada-. To leave behind the world you know...

-Confio en ti, más que en cualquier otra persona, Jaehee- finalizó decidido-. Te pregunto porque me gustaría, pero también porque no se si es lo que quieres, en todo caso eso último es más importante.

Zen: The logistic is a mess

707: So it needs more cameras

Zen: It's full of cat hair

707: So It's independence, we have to start somewere

"... ¡No puedo decirle que no si me lo va a pedir con una canción de Hamilton!" La habilidad que tenía Zen para hacerle olvidar sus inseguridades era demasiado contundente como para que ella la ignorara así como así. "La confianza de Zen parece muy diferente a la del señor Han..."

-... I can't say no to this -intentó entonar, pero su voz baja no podía llegar a las notas con la facilidad con la que Zen lo hacía.

Jaehee: ... puwdo afitmar que la indwpendemcia tiene pelp de gato

Jaehee: Pero

Jaehee: No, no way

Yoosung: you're making a mistake...

Jaehee: Good nifht

-¿Hum?- hizo una sonrisa ingenua, ella hablo tan bajo que tardo en procesar lo que dijo, pero hasta donde sabía, había dicho que si.

\- ¡Que bien!- exclamó, se había sacado un gran peso de encima mientras mantenía a la persona más confiable aún cerca suyo-. Puedes trabajar desde mañana y puedes hacer el contrato tu misma...

Se quedó pensando un momento, Jumin tenía mucho dinero, cosa que no era su caso, era veegonzoso, pero no tenia tanto como quisiera-. Mañana deberíamos discutir tu sueldo... ¿Jaehee estas bien?

Había visto los mensajes del grupo, y su amiga estaba demostrando una extraña forma de escribir, así que se preocupó por ella-. Tal vez debamos acostarnos... ¡Separados! ¡Eso quise decir! Descansar hasta que amanezca y pueda volver a casa.

707: ¿Te pasa algo, Jaehee?

Zen: Tal vez sólo sea sueño...

707: Si es cierto que cuando uno tiene mucho sueño se pone a escribir así

707: ¡a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera recuerdas que estabas diciendo!-¿Sueldo...? Realmente no necesito un sueldo... Tengo todos mis ahorros y ahora la casa del señor Han. No necesito un gran sueldo... -Volvió a bostezar, pero sus problemas al tipear no se debían al sueño. Los nervios que le causaba estar tan cerca de su actor favorito mas la cantidad de cosas que venían era algo que ella nunca hubiera podido imaginar. "Necesito tener más hobbies..."-. Estoy bien, estoy bien. Esta situación es ligeramente fanfic...

Yoosung: Me alegra que todos podamos seguir bromeando incluso cuando mañana tenemos un funeral...

Yoosung: Ha...

Yoosung: hahaha...

Jaehee: Puede que sea el sueño... Esperp verlls a todos mañana

-¿Un fanfic? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Era natural que el no estuviera en su propio Fandom por más ególatra que fuera, de hecho, una parte de el dudaba si era tan bueno como para merecer las fantasías de cualquier grupo de adolecentes que tengan la escritura como Hobbie-. ¡Pero no puedo hacerte trabajar sin pagarte! Veamos... cuanto gana un mánager... Diez por ciento de mi contrato... no, ¡más bien veinte!

No sabía de lo que hablaba, se ahogaba en nerviosismo, pero cada centavo que ganase se lo debería a ella, pues bien sabido era de su eficiencia-. Más tu sueldo fijo, yo... Quiero pagarte lo que vale tu trabajo...

Zen: Es cierto... Nos veremos mañana

707: Estando despiertos a estas horas... Amaneceremos como pandas(?

-... por eso. Secretaria con vida aburrida, muere su jefe, empieza a trabajar para su actor favorito, esto, ya sabes el resto... -Se sentía algo avergonzada por decir eso en voz alta, creyendo que sólo lo oyó en su cabeza, pero ya no podí omitirlo sin pasar vergüenza. Quería dejar de lado la charla de su sueldo, pues estaba demasiado quemada como para poder negociarlo de manera adecuada-. Dejemos ese tema para mañana... Iré al cuarto del señor Han. Buenas noches.

También omitió la oferta de la canción de cuna (? "aunque ahora me pregunto qué hará Zen en la casa del señor Han..." No quería monopolizar a Zen, pero la posibilidad de vivir juntos que había sugerido Luciel ("de manera muy poco profesional...") seguía retumbándole. No se molestó en seguir contestando su teléfono, tomando sus lentes de la mesada y subiendo a su habitación. "Llevo más de 36 horas despierta..."

-... ¿Tu actor favorito?- A pesar que con anterioridad había escuchado mencionar algo de eso a Yoosung, era la primera vez que se lo decían en la cara.

Difícilmente podía verse a sí mismo en la posición del favorito de alguien, ¿estarían sus dotes actorales realmente a la altura de tamaño Reconocimiento? Más aún, quien se lo decía era una de las personas cuya opinión más respetaba.

Para cuando dejó de pensar en ello, Jaehee ya había salido de escena, por un momento se olvidó de la charla que habían tenido segundos atrás sobre el sueldo, era como si no pudiera pensar en mucho más que el reconocimiento de ella-. Yo... Esta bien, hablemos de todo mañana, que descanses.

Hizo una mueca de sonrisa natural, como si se hubieran grabado en su cara las palabras de Jaehee, vivir con ella no sonaba mal, se quedarían más tranquilos ambos, y no podía elegir una mejor compañera o representante o admiradora o amiga, más bien no se imaginaba a nadie que fuera superior a ella en ningún sentido.

Se quedó observando a Elizabeth III fijamente como un idiota, hasta que la gata se sintió incómoda y siguió a Jaehee hasta su cama, luego se acostó de nuevo en el sillón a descansar.


	3. III

La facilidad con la que se durmió en una cama ajena era sorprendente siendo que se despertó sabiendo dónde se encontraba, a pesar de haber sido descolocada por la primera de sus alarmas por la mañana. "Tuve un sueño muy extraño, yo era un sillón y Elizabeth estaba sobre..." Cuando quiso levantarse, un peso se opuso a su cabeza y no tardó en notar que se trataba de la bola de pelos blanca que su jefe adoraba. "...sobre mí." Normalmente hubiera salido de su cama tan pronto la alarma sonara, pero recordar que se encontraba en la cama del señor Han le recordaba que no tenía que salir hasta la noche. Se quedó un rato dando vueltas sobre el colchón acariciando a Elizabeth, hasta que el sonido de su estómago le hizo pensar que Elizabeth estaba ronroneando. "Tengo que alimentar a esta gata..."

Al ser las siete de la madrugada, todavía no estaba completamente despejado y no entraba luz por las ventanas; prendió las luces a medida que caminaba por los largos pasillos de la casa de su jefe hasta volver a encontrar la cocina. Había tenido la energía para cambiarse en algo más cómodo que su traje de secretaria, vistiendo una polera gruesa negra y pantalones de jogging. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse sus lentes, pues leía perfectamente las conversaciones de su teléfono sin ellos. "Anoche sí que tenía sueño, eh..." pensaba, leyendo las conversaciones de la noche anterior mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara. Sus mejillas también se encendieron al recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero tan pronto como se le ocurrió comenzó a hacerse más preguntas. "... ¿sueño? ¡Pero si acababa de tomar una siesta con Zen...! ¿Luego de haber tomado dos tazas de café? Eso me suena..." El último mensaje de su jefe apareció en su cabeza, y sin pensarlo terminó dirigiéndose a la conversación que habían tenido justo antes de su accidente. "Sueño... el señor Han de seguro tenía sueño... ¿pero por qué?" La tetera ya estaba silbando; no lograba sacarla de su ensimismamiento siquiera.

Despertó en el sofá, poco tiempo logró dormir, pero en ese corto periodo, había logrado descansar lo suficiente para convencerse de que las horas de sueño no sólo eran acumulativas, sino que había cubierto el tiempo de su descanso enbellecedor.

-AAAAWWWWNNN- se desperezo estirando el cuerpo, sin percatarse que dormido se había quitado la camisa.

Miro a su alrededor y recordó que había despertado nuevamente en casa de Jumin, que ahora pertenecía a Jaehee, las luces encendidas debieron haber sido lo que lo despertaron, o eso supuso en su proceso de espabilado.

Se dirigió al baño, el primer paso del día debía ser limpiar su rostro, peinarse y darse un baño, aunque no pudo llegar a ese último debido a que no se encontraba en su casa en primer lugar.

Una vez fuera, tomó su camisa, que más bien terminó usando de almohada la noche anterior y se quedó en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Buenos días, Jaehee!- comenzó a calzarse la camisa frente a ella, como si de un hombre lobo se tratase, pero más bien, no le daba vergüenza que ella lo viera, pues es de conocimiento popular y mas aun de Jaehee la conformación de su torso.

-¿Te parece empezar hoy con tu nueva vida junto a al actor de actores?- guiño el ojo a su nueva representante, su cara se enrojecio, queria mantenerse fresco, pero él mismo pudo evidenciar la traición de su inconsciente-. ¡Vi-vida laboral, quiero decir!

El saludo por parte de Zen la tomó por sorpresa, y no terminó ahí; al girarse hacia él, verlo con su camisa a medio poner y oírlo hablar sobre su "nueva vida" juntos, le recordó por qué esa situación se le hacía tan fanfic en primer lugar. Sus ojos no se decidían entre verlo a la cara o al resto de su cuerpo, y terminó apartando la mirada por completo sin elegir.

-Buenos días, Zen. Veo que despertaste bastante animado -contestó al saludo, volviendo la vista a la tetera hirviente. "No estoy muy segura de si Zen o Luciel siquiera pueden darme una mano con esto... ¿Por qué el señor Han decidiría manejar tan somnoliento? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día...?"-. A-ah, claro, estoy más que complacida con eso... laboralmente hablando por supuesto. ¿Has descansado bien?

-Dímelo tu, ¿hoy también me he despertado hermoso?- guiño el ojo a su amiga mientras llevaba su pulgar e índice al mentón, tenía trabajo que hacer, era importante verse bien.

-Por cierto, hoy... -Realmente no sabía con que necesidad quería que Jaehee lo fuera a acompañar, pero quería que ella estuviera-. ¿Quisieras acompañarme a mi departamento? Digo... ¿Me aceptarías como compañero hasta que todo se normalice?

Era algo temporal, eventualmente tendría que dejar la casa de Jaehee. Era simplemente acogedor, ese hogar era muy distinto a su casa, las pequeñas cosas como una dama sirviéndose café, un refrigerador lleno con comida, y aunque sea aterradoramente tóxica, una gata dando vueltas por ahí, le devolvían a zen la sensación de calidez que más de una vez en su vida buscó.

Si lo hubiera dicho en una sala de chat, esa pregunta hubiera sido menos vergonzosa de responder que la pregunta planteada frente a ella por un Zen en vivo, que seguía sin abrochar su camisa. "¿Realmente espera que alguien mantenga la compostura si se lo pregunta...?" Volvió la mirada hacia él, esa vez decidiéndose por mirar a su rostro.

-Estoy... Estoy segura que siempre te despiertas así -contestó, haciendo una mueca incómoda en lugar de la sonrisa que quiso mostrar. La pregunta de Zen la descolocó más de lo que estaba; no sabía por qué no lo esperaba habiendo ocurrido todos los hechos de la noche anterior, pero le dio la espalda para volver a dedicarse al desayuno. "... Creo que debería lavar estas tazas... Por si acaso," pensó-. P-pues, ¿por qué no? No sería nada raro que tu manager te acompañara a tu casa para... ¿C-compañero...? ...¿Tú quieres quedarte? ¿Con Elizabeth? ¿Aquí?...

-Lo he pensado bastante...- la pregunta era no muy complicada, pero significaba mucho para él recibir esa ayuda de Jaehee, gran parte de sus inseguridades se diluirian de ser así, no confiaba en nadie más que en ella, no podía imaginar ninguna mejor compañera, simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza un "¿Por qué no?" Más que una sola posibilidad.

-Acaso... Lo siento si me entusiasme demasiado...- ¿Podía ser que de nuevo haya sobrepasado el límite de confianza de una dama? ¿la bestia que yacia en su interior podía estar emergiendo y confundiendolo con sus deseos de vivir con una mujer?-. Si no quieres, yo... Sólo olvida lo que dije.

"Tal vez sólo imaginé que vivía con ella, eso debe ser" pensó, pues no sería extraño estar equivocado con eso, era un mal comun entre los actores enloquecer de talento "No puedo dejar que ella cargue con mis ilusiones".

-Supongo que... Te debo una respuesta... y es sí, me encantaria vivir en este lugar contigo un tiempo... Al menos hasta que todo mejore y pueda vivir sólo- Era difícil, triste para el pensar que todo estaba en su cabeza, que se armó una casita con Jaehee sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, como un chico adolescente hormonado cualquiera.

"¡Me desperté en un maldito fanfic!" Hubiera querido gritar si estaba sola, y agradecía no estar dándole la cara a Zen, pues todo se había puesto tan surrealista que ni siquiera sabía si seguía soñando, o si había entrado en un coma donde la que tuvo un accidente de automóvil había sido ella. "¡Sí quiero, Zen! ¡Sí quiero!" Su lado fangirl le estaba ganando a su lado empresario; por más que pensara que lo mejor era que él no estuviera involucrado en ningún escándalo, ya había aceptado ser su manager de todas formas. "Esto me está volviendo loca."

-N-no dije que no. Para nada dije que no -contestó. Él tenía miedo de sobreentusiasmarse, al igual que ella, solo que Jaehee no se destacaba por su efusividad y sería mucho más extraño que él la viera así. "Tal vez podría ser buena actriz, puedo estar todo el día con cara de póker..." Respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, apagando el fuego del agua antes de responderle-. Estaría encantada de recibirte... Pero, si vamos en serio, debemos tomar precauciones. Bajo ninguna circunstancia es conveniente que se sepa que vives con una mujer soltera... sabes de qué hablo, ¿verdad? -Volvió a pensar como secretaria, haciendo una lista mental de cómo funcionaría su plan si llegara a ser verdad-. Y sería sospechoso que de repente tu departamento se desocupara... Te acompañaré a buscar tus cosas. Será mejor que lo hagamos despacio, ya que un camión de mudanzas sería demasiado llamativo... ¿Quisieras agregar algo?

A pesar de su nerviosismo, su compañera parecía estarselo tomando con serenidad y profesionalismo, no sólo era adecuada para el puesto que le había dado un par de horas atrás, era la persona justa, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

-Yo... ehm...- Y más aún, Jaehee parecía tener todo diagramas y bajo control, la situación con sus fans, la situación con los acosadores, iba demasiado rápido como para seguirle el ritmo.

Al final, decidió simplemente ponerse en sus manos y dejarla manejarlo, pues sabía lo que hacia-. Nada que agregar, gracias por recibirme.

Se sentó a la mesa y junto sus manos esperando el desayuno, le costó pensar que estaba de visita, no sabía si esperar a que le sirviera, o servirse él mismo.

Luego de estar callado un rato, volvió a sentirse enérgico, la calidez había vuelto, su ímpetu también, vivir en esa casa podía ser algo bueno para su vida- ¡Debería ayudarte también con las cosas de la casa! ¿Deberíamos hacer las compras juntos o separados? Yo... ¡puedo aprender a cocinar!

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, contenta que Zen estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decía. "Tampoco tengo nada que agregar," pensó. Tomó las tazas que había separado del resto, todavía preocupada por el contenido de las demás. "Debería mencionárselo, ahora que puedo... es estúpido pensar que vivir tranquila con Zen es algo posible luego de la muerte del señor Han."

-¿Tú crees? ...Supongo que eso es lo adecuado si te quedarás aquí. -Pensar que él quería acompañarla en su vida diaria era enternecedor, siendo que ambos habían pasado su adultez temprana viviendo solos y encargándose de sí mismos-. Me gusta la idea de ir juntos, pero tendría que pensarlo siendo que tú haces tus tareas por tu cuenta... Estaría encantada de... -"Creo que eso suena demasiado formal"-. Digo, me gustaría cocinar contigo.

Llevó ambas tazas a la mesa, en su caso con un filtro de café y una bolsa de té junto a la de Zen. "Debería traer el azúcar... ¿Habrá pan?" pensó, pues incluso si era algo simple ya le había echado el ojo a la tostadora lujosa que había sobre la mesa de la cocina del señor Han.

-Temo interrumpir nuestra conversación, pero hay algo que me preocupa desde que nos despertamos anoche -mencionó, luego de colocar dos rodajas de pan dentro de la tostadora.

Debería claramente aprender a hacer compras también, y no volver con el ochenta por ciento del volumen de las bolsas de supermercado en volumen de cerveza-. Me encantaría poder aprender contigo... ¿Sabes? Mis padres no me enseñaron como vivir sólo...

Más bien, él sobrevivia En su día a día como adulto emancipado, y a pesar de que su vida logró un cierto equilibrio en los últimos tiempos, era notorio que aún le faltaba cierta madurez para organizar un hogar por su cuenta-. Me alegraría mucho poder...-"transformar Esta casa en un hogar" estuvo a punto de decir, pero se detuvo porque sonaba demasiado extraño a pesar de ser exactamente lo que sentía. Por esta vez, decidió simplemente callarlo y actuar un poco-. Ayudarte con todo lo que pueda a pesar de eso.

El fuego de su interior no se apagó, sólo decidió cubrir un poco la llama temiendo un incendio, el desayuno que Jaehee estaba preparando echaba más leña, y el aroma del té era su única distracción hasta que oyó la interrupción de su amiga, devolviendo la seriedad a su rostro casi de inmediato-. ¿Algo que te preocupa? ¿qué sucede?

"Mis padres tampoco me prepararon para eso... pero no de la misma manera que a ti," aclaró para sí. Le dio una sonrisa algo triste, pues recordar la que solía ser su situación no la hacía exactamente feliz. Lo que la alegraba era el contraste que Zen hacía en ella; casi como si pudiera obtener algo bueno luego de tantos años sola. Dejó de pensar en eso para buscar una forma de poner en palabras lo que había pensado mientras él dormía.

-Seguro notaste la extraña rutina de sueño que tuvimos anoche... Se me ocurrió volver a mirar el último mensaje que el señor Han me dejó -contestó, buscándolo entre sus contactos para mostrárselo-. Lo que mencionó anoche Luciel sobre escribir dormido... Me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. ...por si acaso, lavé las tazas esta mañana. No me suena muy descabellado que hubiera tomado algo antes de salir y que eso...

-Nuestra rutina de sueño se vio alterada- comentó algo confuso de que trajera ese detalle a la conversación- Lo único que se al respecto es que hoy me levanté siendo un Adonis de nuevo, por lo que había decidido dejarlo pasar.

A medida que Jaehee se exlicaba más, Zen comenzaba a comprender a que era a lo que apuntaba-. ¿La-Las tazas?

Perdió su mirada en el té que ella le había preparado, era cierto que se sintieron cansados luego de beberlo, un corto estado de confusión le siguió a uno de triste lucidez-. Entonces... ¿Tu crees que Jumin pudo haber sido...?

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, dejando sólo un hueco para ver la taza- ¿Crees que fue asesinado?

Toda la situación era más que bizarra, pero tenía cierto sentido, un asesinato haría que todo cuadre, él no solía conducir, ni lo había visto dormitar alguna vez, más aún, tenía chófer y siempre salía al mismo horario.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero se las arregló para acomodar su pelo, respirar y mirar de nuevo a Jaehee- ¿que crees que debamos hacer?

-¡N-no quise llegar a ese punto tan rápido! -exclamó. Que Zen lo afirmara en voz alta tan rápidamente le chocó siendo que esperaba no tener que decirlo de manera directa. Ni siquiera su comentario anterior logró levantarle el humor, por lo que se apartó hacia la mesada para recoger las tostadas e intentar serenarse antes de seguir la conversación-. Sólo... Sólo no pude quedarme tranquila respecto a ese detalle... C-creo que el más adecuado para discutir esto será Luciel. ¡Pero no puedo encargarme de esto el día del funeral del señor Han!

Los ataques de nervios no eran algo inusual en su rutina diaria, mas con Zen ahí quería evitar hacer escenas cuanto pudiera. Luego de estar tanto tiempo de pie se sentó en la mesa, esperando desayunar tranquila antes de poder comentar nada más. El reflejo de su rostro sin sus gafas la observaba desde su taza de café, y alzó la mirada hacia adelante. El curso de acción que debía tomar con sus sospechas no le quedaba claro. "Claro, cómo voy a estar tranquila cuando tengo esas ocurrencias... pienso demasiado."

-calma...- Tomó una de sus manos en las suyas en cuanto se sentó, A pesar de que él no estaba calmado del todo, era poco importante siendo que Jaehee estaba en medio de una crisis de nervios- Lo siento si lo dije muy brusco.

No sabía de muchas formas de consuelo, ni mucho de consolar, sólo acariciar su mano sobre la mesa era lo primero que le dictó su instinto y miró a los ojos de Jaehee-. Tendremos tiempo para verlo, pero debemos tomarlo con calma y... sólo desayunar por ahora.

No se sentía muy animado, pero ceder ante la presión no iba a ayudar a ninguno, respiraba con lentitud para calmarse-. Podremos hablarlo con Seven más tarde, ahora no podemos hacer mucho...

-No, no, lo siento si me alteré... -se apresuró a responder. Sus labios se sellaron por un instante al sentir las manos de Zen sobre las suyas, sorprendida por el gesto. Cerró los ojos un momento; no quería apartar la mirada, pero no creía permanecer mucho tiempo observando a Zen sin romperse. "Sólo respira... hay tiempo. Hay tiempo," intentó convencerse. Ese día no iba a ser tan ajetreado como el resto de su rutina, y con el actor junto a ella estaba segura que sería más llevadero-. Está bien. Está bien... -Prefirió no mencionar el resto de las tareas que quedaban por el día, pues eso sólo ha´ria que su ansiedad aumentara de forma exponencial. "¿No puedo estar sin mirar una agenda por un minuto...?"

\- Ya vas a ver que todo va a estar bien- no podía dejarse vencer por el nerviosismo, libero sus manos para luego tomar un sorbo largo de su té. No había que temer, a pesar de que podía ser la causa de la muerte de Jumin, no debía tener miedo.

-Vamos a poder lidiar con esto- dejó la taza por la mitad sobre la mesa, golpeandola con fuerza para que se oiga-. Podremos... Se que... algo podremos hacer al respecto.

Miro por un rato a la nada mientras sostenía una de sus manos con la de Jaehee y volteaba de nuevo para mirarla-. Creo que será mejor ir una cosa por vez.

Volvió a sonreír, un tonto pensamiento positivo combinado a un aire optimista le sopló la cabeza por un momento, y una sonrisa natural que él claramente necesitaba salió de sus labios- Por ahora creo que podemos comenzar organizando la mudanza y nuestra vida de compañeros por aquí.


End file.
